Shattered
by pinkichigochan
Summary: Ichigo. His obsession. Her smile, her heart, and her soul... now shattered. All he ever wanted, damaged by the one he hated most. Masaya. And now cause of the boy's stupid mistake, Kishu can finally claim her as his. Pairing is IxK
1. Prologue

Rain poured down from the pitch black sky. Everything was soaking wet. Loud claps of thunder roared as massive bolts of lightening flashed, alighting the skies for less then a second each time. The wind blew savagely, turning umbrellas inside-out and viciously shaking the branches of trees. Cars clogged the streets, all in a traffic jam to try and get out of Central Tokyo, to get home and watch the storm from inside their cozy homes like most of the people in Tokyo already. It was the kind of weather one would expect when a tornado was on its way. But today no such thing was going to happen…

Four, completely drenched girls were frantically racing through Central Tokyo and Downtown Tokyo, stopping cars and pedestrians by racing across streets, skidding around corners and rushing down sidewalks. The loud cracks and flashes went on overhead as the girls continued exploring down different parts of the city sections. The weather was getting worse but the girls continued searching. They were all stationed in separate parts of the area. They had been like this for more than an hour.

The girl searching in the heart of Central Tokyo, shivered as she held the umbrella closer to her head. This wasn't the type of thing a girl like her would usually do… well it wasn't really what any of them would do. She was near hysterics, going crazy with worry. She had been crying earlier and had finally stopped not too long ago. There was a vibrating in her pocket as she scanned the area. Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out the small, expensive looking mobile phone, hit a button and held it to her ear. The conversation went on after Minto answered her phone. It appeared that Retasu hadn't found anything either. After Retasu assured her it would be alright, she hung up and resumed the rapid pace she'd been going at earlier.

Searching on the outskirt areas of Central Tokyo, Retasu definitely wasn't as calm as she sounded. Putting away her mobile, after having spoken to Minto, she shivered as she began running down the streets again. It was absolutely freezing and she was exhausted but she didn't stop. She went over her area time and time again, but like every other time, found nothing. Hardly any of the girls had even understood what had happened. The things they had been told were enough to have all four of them racing around the city in the rain. Retasu was anxious, she had hoped what she had said to Minto would be true. None of them had really thought it necessary to transform, so here they were; saturated, scattered between Central Tokyo and Downtown Tokyo and running around in their normal clothes. Retasu's long green hair had completely come out of its previous plaits and was now blowing out behind her as she ran down the street.

Racing around the outskirts of Downtown Tokyo was another girl. Sneezing and shivering as she held the umbrella as best as she could. The weather seemed to be slightly worse than the weather at Central Tokyo. Zakuro had offered to go with her, but the girl refused saying they she'd be alright and they would cover more ground if they all went separate directions. Her matted light blonde hair stuck to her forehead as her legs burnt from the non-stop running. The only communication she'd had with the other girls since they'd split up, had been with Retasu, who called her to ask whether she'd found anything. Her answer of course, had been no. Retasu had then hung up saying she'd call Minto. Retasu had sounded calm but she was able to tell that she was panicking just as much as everyone else. Purin stopped and leaned against a wall to try and catch her breath. After a couple of seconds she stood up straight and began darting down the road again.

In the middle of Downtown Tokyo the fourth girl was searching. Although she may not show it, she was going crazy with worry, much like the other girls. She ran through the middle of a street causing a cab to loudly honk his horn at her. Reaching the sidewalk, she turned and gave him the finger; she wasn't in the mood for this bullshit. Before the driver could react, she turned and dashed down the rest of the street. Her usually glossy, straight, purple hair was now soaking and slightly wavy due to the fierce winds assaulting it. Zakuro glanced down at her expensive watch and gave a frustrated sigh. It was three in the morning, seeing the ticking watch didn't do anything to soothe her nerves. At least it was a Saturday. She stopped rushing down the street and kicked at the pavement in desperation and anger. Taking a few deep breaths, she tried to calm herself down. Zakuro was sure the other girls would be dreadfully worried so she needed to be strong for them at least. Once she'd composed herself she sped across the path, picking up her earlier speed.

Not to far away from where the girls were, sat one last girl. Alone on a hard, wet, bench in the park. The girl was soaking wet and shivering. Her head was down but if one were to see her eyes they would have seen the vacant, blank look. She didn't even seem to register the rain bucketing down around her, the angry skies, or her soaking wet clothes. Hail began falling, but her body only kept on shaking as the tiny balls of ice pounded down upon her sopping form. Her chocolate brown eyes, once full of life, now grey and dead. Looking at her hair, it was easy to tell it had earlier, been pulled into two neat pigtails. Now her hair looked messy and disheveled. One of the pigtails was out while the other one only had wisps of hair still bound by a beautiful red ribbon. A bell, on a red collar around her neck tinkled as her body trembled. A bell that had once brought feelings of love and joy now would only bring unbearable pain and sadness. One look and it was easy to tell; the girl was finding it hard to breathe. Her breaths were coming out shallow and choked as the tightening in her chest worsened.

Ichigo Momomiya's world…

Had fallen apart…


	2. Red Ribbon

Another hour went by before all the girls decided to meet up. Meeting at Tokyo Tower, they decided to go explore the one place they had deliberately left till last, Inohara Park. Looking everywhere else first, had reassured them the being they were searching for was in a reasonably safe environment. The heavy downpour worsened as they ran in the direction of the park, desperately hoping Ichigo was there.

The girl, still sitting on the freezing park bench, slowly lifted her head. Through blurry eyes she stared out in front of her before blinking a few times, breaking the daze she'd been caught in. Mustering all of her strength, she pulled herself up from the seat, her legs shaking as she tried to stand up straight. The wind blew fiercely, violently ruffling her hair and clothes while blowing rain towards her. The hail still hadn't stopped as Ichigo began staggering home, hail pounding on her head, rain slapping at her already saturated form and a strong wind blowing savagely at her, using enough force to push her back a few steps each time.

Reaching the park, the four girls raced towards the middle of it, towards Ichigo's favourite place. When the girls reached their destination, they were surprised to find the bench empty. Purin was the first to run over. The bench was freezing cold and dripping. Bits of hail were all over the ground and the seat, some in more places than others. There was one spot on the bench that didn't have as much hail nor was as wet as the rest of the bench. Purin frowned, guessing Ichigo must have been there. Turning her gaze back to her surroundings, she hoped Ichigo was still nearby. Then, something caught her eye. To the left of the pathway that lead outside the park, caught on a small bush, was something red. Purin ran over to it, almost slipping on the miniature balls of ice littering the ground. Reaching the shrub, she plucked the red item from its leaves and brought it up to her face, closely examining it. She gasped when she realized what it was. Although saturated, filthy and snagged, it definitely was what she thought it was. She turned towards the three curiously staring at her.

"Ichigo onee-chan's ribbon!!" She shrieked out, fear evident in her brown eyes.

Everyone's eyes went wide as they stared at the thin, red cloth in the young girls' hand. Minto was the first to react, rushing forward and snatching the ribbon from Purin's hand.

She stared at it for a few seconds before tears filled her eyes. "No…" she whispered, as she tightly scrunched the ribbon in her hand.

"We're too late! She's already left!! She could be anywhere now…" Minto cried.

Zakuro walked towards the hysterical Minto. Just as Minto was about to throw the ribbon on the ground, Zakuro grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. Everyone was shocked at this, including Minto, who froze.

"Minto! You need to calm down… okay? We're all worried, but Ichigo will be fine. She's a strong girl, you know that!" Zakuro sternly told her.

"Onee-sama!" Minto cried, burying her head in Zakuro's brown, leather jacket. Zakuro stroked Minto's hair as she attempted to calm the panic-stricken girl down.

Retasu went and stood with Purin as she watched the older girl comfort Minto.

"Purin, Are you alright?" Retasu softly asked.

"Yeah… but I'm really worried about Ichigo onee-chan…" Purin weakly replied.

"As Zakuro-san said, she'll be fine. But… we can't do much more now. We've looked everywhere…" Retasu said sadly.

Zakuro, having finally calmed down Minto walked over to where Retasu and Purin were. Minto slowly followed, still clutching the red ribbon.

"I think we should end the search. At this rate, we're all going to fall sick. When the storm lets up and if there's still time, we'll look again, okay?" Zakuro told the three girls in front of her.

The three just glanced at her with worried expressions.

Zakuro sighed. "I've said this before. You and I both know that Ichigo is a strong girl. She is going to be fine, trust me…"

The girls reluctantly agreed, slowly nodding their heads as they turned and left the park.

The next morning's weather was surprising pleasant. Even though the storm last night had been one of Tokyo's worst, there were only a few minor damages around the city. Although having been up past 3am; Minto, Zakuro and Retasu had arrived to work, early that day. Together, the three of them decided that if they went to work earlier, they could get off their shifts earlier, and have time to look for Ichigo. They had told Purin to come in at the normal time since she needed more rest than the three of them. Retasu had stopped by Ichigo's house earlier to see if she was there. She'd rung the doorbell, but no one had answered. A couple of days ago, Ichigo had said that her parents were going to Europe for a week. Her parents had wanted her to come with them, but she told them she had exams coming up and desperately needed to study. Her real reason for staying in Tokyo was to back up her team if the aliens decided to attack again.

The girls worked through until 10am, their usual time. Purin arrived and joined the three of them. The day seemed to be going like any usual day at work; Minto sipping her tea, not bothering to do any work, Purin performing tricks and running back and fourth between tables, Retasu constantly apologizing for dropping stacks of dishes all over the place, and Zakuro grimly serving the intimidated customers. Overall, the four of them were doing well in hiding how anxious they were about Ichigo. It was 10:30am when something odd occurred. At 10:30, Ichigo staggered into the café. The girls all stared, too shocked to say or do anything. Her eyelids were drooping and bags were clearly visible underneath her once cheerful, cocoa coloured eyes. She limped across the room, not even acknowledging the four girls on her right, staring wide eyed, opened mouth at her. Reaching the staircase, she stopped for a few seconds before slowly and unsteadily ascending the staircase.

**Yay, finished the chapter!! I hope you liked it! I'll start the next chapter as soon as I can!**

**Thanks for reading!**

** xMew Ichigox**


	3. Fake Smiles

**Hahahaha, oops! I forgot to put a disclaimer on the previous two chapters… I'll do it from now on! Thanks so much ****Property Of Kish and Moonlit-Kris! You guys are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, Masaya would have been crushed by that vending machine in episode one.**

A few minutes later Ichigo wobbled back down the stairs. The girls all stopped what they were doing and turned to stare at her.

"Ichigo!! What happened last night? Are you okay?! Where were you?!?!" Minto cried rushing up to her.

Ichigo just stood there in a dazed like manner. After several seconds, she blinked and for the first time, seemed to notice the navy blue-haired girl standing in front of her.

"Sorry, what?" Ichigo asked in a voice sounding so small and very much unlike her own.

Purin slowly walked towards Ichigo concern evident in her brown eyes. "I-Ichigo-oneechan… are you ok-" Purin was cut off as Ichigo interrupted.

"I'm fine!" Ichigo said, holding up her hand. She plastered an enormous smile on her face and spoke a little too enthusiastically. "We should get back to work! We can't keep the customers waiting!" With another oversized, unnatural smile she darted off towards one of the tables.

The girls all stared after her, shocked to see their friend like this.

"What's wrong with her?" Retasu asked, staring after Ichigo.

"We should give her some time. She doesn't seem to want to talk about it right now…" Zakuro replied flatly.

"Uhhh…excuse me? May we please order now?" Ichigo blinked rapidly and turned her attention back to the customers sitting at the table she was supposed to be serving. Realizing she'd stood there for a couple of minutes, completely spaced out she nodded, politely apologized and proceeded to take their orders.

After taking the orders, she turned around dashed back to the kitchen, another fake smile plastered on her face.

The café had finally reached closing time and all the girls were cleaning the place up. Ichigo was rushing along the floor with the mop, rapidly washing the floor.

Retasu slowly walked over to Ichigo's cleaning space and stopped two feet away from her.

"Ichigo-san? Are you sure nothing's wrong?" Retasu asked, staring at her hyperactive friend.

"Of course nothing's wrong! I wish you guys would stop worrying about me! I'm fine." She said, happily.

"Ichigo, where were you last night?" Asked Minto, walking over to stand next to Retasu.

"I went out for a stroll, that's all!!" She replied, happily.

"In that weather last night?! I doubt it. Ichigo! Where. Were. You." Minto slowly asked, walking right up to Ichigo.

"I went out for a walk and it started raining that's all. I stayed under a shelter but I got a little bit wet." Ichigo replied, plastering on, what must have been her a hundredth fake smile for that day.

**SLAP!** The sound echoed through the almost empty café. Retasu, Purin and Zakuro stared in shock at Minto. Minto was standing in front of Ichigo, breathing heavily as tears stung in her eyes.

Ichigo had her hand on her now, sore cheek and was staring in shock at the girl who'd inflicted that.

"Damnit Ichigo! Stop it! Just stop! You're trying to stop us worrying, but you're only making it worse! Stop putting on those damn fake smiles and talk to us! It hurts, Ichigo! It hurts seeing you like this! There is no joy in your eyes and no _real_ smile on your face anymore! Where is the Ichigo who was always cheerful and happy no matter what?! Even when times were tough she would smile and say tell us it was gonna be alright! Where is our strong-willed leader? Our ray of hope?" A tear slid down her cheek "M-My best friend…?" She said softly, but loud enough so everyone could hear. "Ichigo, p-please… J-Just tell us what's wrong!" Minto shouted as she started sobbing.

"Minto." Minto slowly looked up to stare at Ichigo's shocked face. Her eyes were watering and attempting to hold back tears. A few seconds more and she'd fail. "M-My smiles aren't fake… A-and I p-promise. There's n-nothing wrong!" The small smile she had on her face was wavering a lot as she turned and slowly walked in the direction of the stairs.

"Ichigo-oneechan!" Purin shouted, attempting to run after Ichigo.

Ichigo, who was now beginning to ascend the staircase, turned around and looked down at the small girl. Tears were going to slide out of Ichigo's eyes any second. "Purin, i-it's alright! I am going to go home early, sorry guys… but I'm really tired." She replied, her voice sounding choked and forced as she struggled to hold back a sob. Before Purin could say another word, she'd finished climbing the staircase and had started walking through the upstairs corridor, towards the changing room.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo came back down. Her eyes were red and her steps were somewhat unsteady.

"I-I'll see you tomorrow…" She stuttered, as she gave a weak smile, before turning and heading out of the café.

The girls all turned to look at Minto. Minto just stared at the door her best friend had departed from, as another tear slid down her face.

**Yay! Finished!! That kinda took me a while. I'm such a slow updater! Sorry if the characters were acting a little OOC… It's was really short! I really need to make my chapters longer. Anyway, I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review :**

** xMew Ichigox**


	4. Isolation

**Hey everyone! So.. I'm still alive -_- I've changed my nickname, so it's still me xMew Ichigox! But um, 90% of my readers probably aren't even following this story anymore. It's been like... 2 years? Argh. Sorrryyyy D: I got writer's block, then I kind of lost interest in TMM and I've just been so busy! All of this on top of the fact that I'm a lazy shit, aha -_- But I really didn't know what to write next and you know how it is! You just never get around to it D: Hm. I was looking over the other chapters, and I used to like that I didn't cringe when I read them. But reading back over them now, I cringe. -_- Anywayyy, here it is! I hope it's ok! :P**

**One more thing, keep in mind that I am Australian and that we spell words differently to Americans, they're not spelling mistakes XD Here we gooo...**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Tokyo Mew Mew, Masaya would have choked and died on the Valentine's Day chocolate Ichigo gave him.

Ichigo slowly trudged along the pavement, staring down at her feet. So much for her happy façade. She'd only been trying to cease her friend's worries, but of course. She'd overdone it, and made it so worse. Ichigo slowly made her way towards an isolated bench before slumping down onto it.

"I'm awful." She whispered, bowing her head. "The absolute worst..." Her eyes started filling with tears as she stared down at her feet, unshed tears blurring her vision.

"You're not awful, honey. In fact... you're the pinnacle of perfection." An arrogant voice called out from above her. Ichigo's whole body tensed as she slowly lifted her head to the source of the voice. Kishu. Of course. There he was, lounging casually in the air, lecherously grinning down at her, his eyes dancing with amusement. He winked at her.

"Long time, no see, hey kitten?" He said seductively, licking his lips. "Go away." Ichigo replied flatly, directing her attention back to her feet. Pulling herself up from the bench, she sighed. She dragged her feet as she slowly began walking away, no energy to even run from the green-haired alien levitating above her.

Kishu watched as the object of his desires slowly walked away from him. "Hm. You know honey... it's rude to walk away from someone when they're not done talking to you." He shouted as he hovered behind her, smiling arrogantly. Ichigo stopped, clenching her fists angrily by her side as she continued to stare down at her feet.

"Kishu. Get. Lost." She hissed, loudly.

"You're so cute when you're mad." He whispered, now all of a sudden next to her ear, behind her.

Ichigo fiercely spun around.

"**KISHU!" **she yelled, growing more agitated by the second.

"Right here kitten." His voice came from behind her once more, as he snaked his arms around her waist.

"Mmm.. how I've missed your body pressed against mine like this." He murmured, seductively.

Rage bubbled up inside the redhead as she viciously struggled against his grip.

Kishu only smiled at her failing attempts to get out of his grasp as he tightened one of his arms around her waist, removing the other. "You know what Ichigo? The harder you struggle, the more I want you." He said deviously, spinning her around so she was facing him. "Just be a good toy and..." He slowly ran his free hand down the left side of her body "Become mine." He finished, staring hard into her dark eyes as he continued his assault on her body. Ichigo responded by spitting in his face, before resuming her defiant glare.

His deadly serious expression broke into a smile. "I've always love your feistiness. It's another one of your endearing qualities." He sneered.

Ichigo cringed in disgust as she fought down the bile that threatened to arise in her throat. She held her ground, murderously glare at him.

"So unwilling... Heh. No matter. It's more fun like this, ne Ichigo?" He murmured, staring almost hypnotically into her dark eyes. She prayed he couldn't see the fear in her eyes as she helplessly tried to mask it with anger. He smiled. Damn. "Are you afraid, honey?" he said mockingly. "Good." He laughed. "I love it when you're terrified! You look even more appealing." Go on, cry!" He said forcefully, his serious expression reflecting the one he had when he cornered her in the alley that day.

His voice fell to a whisper "I won't pity you... It only fuels my desire for you even more..." He held her frightened gaze with his as he let one hand wander slowly down her body, resting it on her rear, giving it a quick squeeze. Ichigo yelped in surprise and once again forcefully pushed at his chest in another unsuccessful attempt to free herself from the lustful alien assaulting her.

Kishu grinned, relaxing his grip slightly. "Well honey, as much as I'm enjoying the feeling of your luscious body moving against mine, I must depart. But before I leave, a present..." He swiftly moved one hand to her head, securely holding it in place, the other moving up to firmly tighten around her waist. He smiled devilishly before forcing his lips on hers, his hand pressing hard against the back of her head, holding it securely in place.

Ichigo pushed against his chest with both hands, her eyes growing wide as she felt his tongue nudging against her tightly pressed lips. Her stomach churned as he forced his way into her mouth, his warm tongue, encouraging hers to join. She restrained herself from gagging as he continued violating her mouth.

After seemingly an eternity, he pulled away. "You'll be seeing me soon, honey!" he said winked cheekily, before vanishing, leaving a thoroughly disgusted and irritated Ichigo behind.

After the alien disappeared, Ichigo stormed back to her bench, forcefully plopping herself down onto it. After a few minutes of seething anger and vigorous mouth wiping, her mind wandered back to her previous thoughts. Instantly forgetting Kishu, sadness replaced her irritation. She lost track of how long she sat there. Thinking.

Finally she forced herself up from the bench, dragging her feet as she began the long walk home.

Back at the cafe, the girls were closing up. Minto hadn't said a word since Ichigo had left the cafe. Instead of sipping her tea and criticizing the mess of the cafe and apparent laziness of her friends, Minto stared dazedly into space, her tea slowly getting cold beside her.

"Minto?" A deep, feminine voice withdrew the girl from her dream-like state.

Minto blinked a few times before looking up at her idol. There was the slightest trace of worry evident in her violet eyes, overshadowed by annoyance, as she stared down at the younger girl.

"Minto." Zakuro began. "There isn't anything we can do for her right now. We need to give her some space. She'll tell us what's wrong when she's ready. We're all suffering so stop being so selfish!" She finished coldly.

"But onee-sama-" Minto interjected.

"But nothing. Minto..." Her voice softened as she lowered herself to the younger girl's level. "We have to be patient... Ichigo is strong. Stronger than she looks. No matter what's bothering her, she's going to be fine." She straightened herself and resumed her hard tone. "Now stop acting like a child." With that, she turned on her heel and walked back down the hallway to the kitchen.

Minto sighed, she knew that Zakuro and everyone else was just as worried as she was. But Zakuro was right. Of course she was. She was Minto's idol – she could never be wrong! Slowly, Minto pulled herself up from the chair and picked up her neglected, cup of now cold, tea. She glanced at the door hoping by some miracle that Ichigo would burst through, her bright and bubbly, annoying self. Seeing that she wasn't going to, Minto turned and slowly made her way to the kitchen to join everyone.

After the long, tiresome walk, Ichigo arrived at her house. Unlocking the door with her keys, she walked inside and started up the stairs towards her room. Pushing open the door to her room, she collapsed on her bed, too physically and mentally exhausted, even go fix herself something to eat.

**Ichigo's POV**

Is it possible to just _**stop**_ all thought processes?  
I don't understand. Why? How? How did this turn out so horribly wrong...?  
It wasn't supposed to be like this! This is all wrong!  
I don't want to think. Why won't this just all go away?  
This is only making it worse.  
I can't stop thinking about it.  
_**I'm such an idiot! I should have know...  
What was I expecting? Of course he despises me.  
And now it's gone... and they're going to be furious.  
I have to... I'm sorry. But... For the sake of this Earth, I must.  
Even if I'm hated by everyone... Even him...**_

**Normal POV**

And those were the thoughts that repeated themselves over and over in her head, the only thing that accompanied her as she fell into yet another nightmare filled slumber.

**Done! Omgggggg! It feels amazing to actually finish and be able to post a chapter after so long even if it's only a short one, haha. Thanks so much to my beta, Moonlit-Kris who assisted me in developing the plot for chapters to come! I love her, she's amazing and you should check out her stories! ;) And thank you to all my loyal reviewers (If I have any left that is -_-) and the people who favourited/alerted my story, thank you guys! Hopefully the next update won't take as long! I'll try and make sure I update soon, no promises from a lazy person though D: haha. Alsooo, a big thank you to my other beta, Property Of Eriol :P even if she didn't beta it this time round cause she's lazy, she's still amazing :D hehe. Love you guys! And hopefully, they'll be another update coming your way! Ja!**

**~ Pink Ichigo-chan (Formally xMew Ichigox) **


End file.
